


Worthy

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boggarts, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Gen, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 05:48:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30000225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: When Marcus Flint steals all the open quidditch practice slots, Angelina has to corner him in an empty classroom to try and fight get some of them back. However, something in closet stops their fighting.
Relationships: Angelina Johnson/Fred Weasley/George Weasley, Marcus Flint/Angelina Johnson, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Kudos: 5
Collections: 2021 DBQ Round One: Boggart





	Worthy

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [TheSlytherinCabal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSlytherinCabal/pseuds/TheSlytherinCabal) in the [DBQ2021Round1](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/DBQ2021Round1) collection. 



> Disclaimer: The characters do not belong to me but are the property of J.K.R. and Warner Bros. No copyright infringement is intended. The theme for this round of the competition was Boggart and my chosen pairing was Angelina Johnson/Marcus Flint. Comments/Reviews are encouraged by The Slytherin Cabal's Admin Team on all stories in Death By Quill, but comments left by readers are set to be moderated by story authors until the end of the competition in order to protect participants' anonymity. Thank you to my beta for their time and help.

Angelina did her best to keep her Gryffindor and Ravenclaw traits in check. She chose the house of lions, but being a perfect split between the two houses always led her in the right direction. When her Ravenclaw tendency to lose herself in a project, or focus too intensely on an issue got out of hand, her Gryffindor side, and friends, took her focus elsewhere. When her Gryffindor bravado became too much and she foolheartedly ran into trouble, her Ravenclaw logic would kick in and, at minimum, come up with a plan.

However, today, no amount of logic or wit could soothe the furious anger inside of her. Marcus Flint booked the Quidditch field from 5:00-9:00 every evening for the next three weeks, a move that he knew was against school rules, but, Um-bitch signed off on it.

The Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw teams took the mornings and split them up evenly, like they always did, leaving the Gryffindors and Slytherins to fight over evening practices. Usually, Wood could get Flint to be reasonable. They would both use shitty tactics to try and get an upper hand, Snape and McGonagall would usually get involved, but in the end, they divided field time evenly. However, with that pink toad involved, Angelina doubted she would get a fair shot.

“FLINT!” After searching all morning, she spotted her prey. Storming down the halls like a witch possessed, Angelina pounced on the opportunity to give this damn snake a piece of her mind.

“Fuck off, Johnson,” Flint turned to leave, but Angelina moved faster, running forward and blocking his path.

“We are talking whether you like it or not, you troll-brained twat!” Grasping his tie, Angelina pulled him into an abandoned classroom. She would not allow herself to be made to look foolish by this half-wit, and if, for any reason, a group of Slytherins passed, she would be outnumbered and likely humiliated.

“Johnson, if you wanted me alone all you had to do was ask.” His eyes wandered up body, a sleazy smirk crossing his face. “I would have thought having twins at your disposal would have been enough for you, but if your cu–”

“Finish that thought. I dare you,” she said, her wand out and pointed only centimetres from his chest. From this short a distance, even the tamest of hexes could kill, and he knew it. With great satisfaction, Angelina watched the colour drain from Flint’s face as he raised his hands in surrender.

“What do you want, bitch.”

“I’ll excuse that, just this once, call me a bitch again and you won’t like the consequences.” She heard him snort in response but pretended to not hear. “You took every open practice slot. Now, did you do it because you thought you could hide behind Umbridge or because you thought I would go easier on you than Wood did?”

“Why can’t it be both, little girl.” His crooked smile sent a shiver of disgust down her spine. “I am no girl, Flint. Trust me, I can handle you just as well as Wood did, if not better.” She pulled the field sheet out of her back pocket. “Sign over two weeknights. I will give you the extra evening since I know you‘ll need it.” Channelling as much Slytherin energy as she could, Angelina sneered up at the man towering over her. She wasn’t afraid of him,  his strength held nothing on her magical power

“I don’t think I will. A professor signed off on the field time. You’ll find that running to McGonagall won’t even get that schedule changed.”

“You fucking arse! I swear to Merlin I–”

The closet in the corner of the room shook violently, ending their fight. Standing side-by-side, wands raised, they, if only for a moment, were on the same side. The door of the closest rattled again until a swirl of black burst forth and transformed before them.

Fred and George stood in front of her father, looking heartbroken. In Fred’s hand, a small jewellery box, large enough for a ring.

“I didn’t raise a goddamn whore! Only a slag would be with two men, and brothers to make it even worse,” her father lunged forward to grab her, but Angelina darted aside and slashed her wand, forgetting the incantation, leaving her spell unfinished.

“Is this what your freakish little world thinks is normal! Marrying two men, fucking twins! I won’t allow it. I won’t allow my daughter to act like a little slut and–”

“Riddikulus!” Her voice broke a bit as she shouted the spell, but it worked nonetheless. The twins and her father began dancing, a funky bunch singing Marky Mark’s “ Good Vibrations” She laughed softly at the display, loving the sight of her men and father having fun. But, The truth of her boggart overshadowed the brief laughter. Her father would never accept her triad. Though he adored her and her mother, he was still wary of magic. One night he drunkenly told Angelina that he spent the first six years of her life praying she would not be magical, only for his heart to break when she began summoning toys and treats when she thought no one could see.

Her small bout of laughter did nothing to deter the boggart, and it moved to its next victim. A little girl, no older than five, stood with a large reptilian man holding her back. The little girl looked terrified and in pain as she tried to get out of the man's grasp.

“Help me, Marcus!”

Flint stood frozen, staring at the scene in front of him. Years ago, when Lupin had them face their boggarts, she heard that Flint saw a toddler being taken away from him. Everyone assumed that meant he had a bastard kid somewhere.Now, looking at this little girl, calling out for Marcus, she could see that this was a beloved little sister.

“You disappoint me, Flint. I thought you were loyal, and yet, you hide her from me? A little half-blood sister. Proof that, the once pure Flint family, lowered themselves to consorting with Muggles.” The sharp hissing behind each word made Angelina’s skin crawl.

The little girl sobbed as she tried to reach her brother.

“Quiet, filth!” The serpentine man hissed. “The girl will pay for your failures, Flint. Be thankful that I am so gracious as to allow you to remain amongst my faithful servants.” He raised his wand and pointed it at the child. “ _ Crucio. _ ”

“Ana!” The girl's screams tore something inside of Angelina, breaking her from her stupor. As Flint rushed forward, towards the boggart portraying his sister, she moved to join him, standing by his side.

“It’s a boggart, Flint! She’s not here!” Sensing her once more, the boggart tried to manipulate her, but it could not fully leave its current form. Now, atop the body of the serpentine man, sat the heads of her Fred and George.

“Gred, what kind of outfit did you put us in? You know black isn’t our colour, brother. The head belonging to George began tossing his hair back and forth, occasionally hitting his brother in the face.

“I didn’t dress us, it must have been you!”

“ Riddikulus,” Flint said, and the scene changed once more. The serpent wore a dress matching the little girl; both now sporting white ankle socks, a purple skirt, and a pink, flowery bodice.

Angelina didn’t allow the boggart to speak. “Riddikulus!”

The boggart disappeared in a flash of smoke, leaving the two students alone once more. Angelina turned to look at Flint’s clenched jaw and white fingers wrapped tightly around his wand“It wasn’t real, Flint. She’s fine,” she willed softness into her voice, but could not muster much more than disdainful and blunt. “That man, it was You-Know-Who, wasn’t it? He is really back. Harry was telling the truth.” 

While she supported Harry, she wanted to believe he made a mistake. She rationalized, a fourteen-year-old, seeing a friend die, after the gruelling task, warranted some skepticism.

“Of course he was telling the truth,” Marcus said with a deadly hiss. “You think that kid killed Diggory? No. He’s back and filth like you should be prepared to give in or die.” Flint peered at her with blank, deadly eyes..

“Filth like me? Did your boggart not just change into your little sister? A half-blood? If I am not safe, neither is she.” Marcus stalked towards her, and at that moment, Angelina forgot her wand and magical abilities. She only saw a man significantly stronger than her, walking her back into a wall.

“Shut your fucking mouth, bitch!” His hands wrapped around her biceps and held her in place, reminding her once again how small she was in comparison, “She is nothing like you! She is...” His voice broke off as he tried to come up with something to say. His grip on her arms loosened. Angelina broke free and raised her wand.

Taking in the sight of Marcus slowly crumbling, Angelina wanted to smile. She wanted to prolong his pain, but she knew she could never live with herself if she used a little girl and her peril, against someone.

“She is half-blood and you are some little want-to-be Death eater. If you think she’s safe, you are even dumber than you look.” With her piece said, she left him standing by the closet and walked towards the door.

“Johnson.”

Turning around, the broken look in Flint’s eyes shocked her.

“I’ll sign the damn form. Just, don't… if you say anything… I just–”

She walked back over to him, taking the form and a self-inking quill from her pocket “I’m not going to tell anyone about your sister.” Flint signed the form with a sigh of relief. “I won’t have a little girl's blood on my hands. Because that is how this ends, and you obviously know that.”

She took the form back and stalked out of the room, refusing to look back at the young man.

That night, on opposite sides of the castle, the two lied in bed, thinking about a little girl, who, by no fault of her own, found herself in danger just for existing. Angelina hoped Flint would do something for her. However, with confirmation Harry had, indeed, fought You-Know-Who, she could not linger on a girl she did not know.

In the dungeons, Marcus wrote two letters. One to little Anastasia, the only person in his life he truly loved. He wrote, telling her how much he would miss her, and how someday soon, they would see each other again. He told her how, if he could, he would never leave her, but that wasn’t an option.

He doused the other letters in compulsion spells and potions before sending it to Ana’s fathers. Tomorrow, when they opened the letter, they would be determined to leave the UK and take a new job in America. In the morning, Marcus would find him a place to work, likely needing to compel a large accounting firm to hire the man, hopefully for significantly more money than his current salary.

She would be safe and comfortable, because, unlike the rest of the filthy half-bloods, she was worthy of the magic living inside of her. 


End file.
